


These feelings wont go away.

by Bassikkz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassikkz/pseuds/Bassikkz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's anxiety gets bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These feelings wont go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write often. Its after 12am and I'm feeling pretty empty so I wrote this. I'm sorry if theres mistakes.  
> Title from Sideways by Citizen Cope

Tyler's anxiety is bad. Its getting so bad that he doesn't even want to perform. Tyler loves to perform.   
He feels a knot in his chest every time he walks in front of people and all eyes are on him.  
He's afraid hes going to slip up or do something wrong and everyone is going to laugh.  
He tried to tell Josh but he didn't seem to understand.  
No one ever understands Tyler.  
He sits under the water of the shower after a show and just cries.  
He holds the blade to his arm and he wants to push down.  
Maybe it will help the pain in his chest.  
He's not quiet sure what he feels but he's pretty sure he feels nothing.  
Which helps him push the blade into his skin and watch the blood pour out.  
Theirs nothing holding him back.  
Theirs no feelings and no one who cares.  
He tilts his head against the wall and lets the water wash over his face.  
His vision begins to fade and he finally feels at peace.  
Tyler's anxiety got to bad.


End file.
